guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Blue.rellik
/archive1 Clean Your talk page is now clean. Congrats RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 09:49, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :Thank you --Blue.rellik 10:02, 13 December 2007 (UTC) ::That was stating the odvious realy. RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 10:04, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :::Are you trying to suck up to me so I'll support out RFA? --Blue.rellik 10:11, 13 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Cover it with lots of black letters :P Jennalee 14:44, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I never even thought of RFA, but go ahead if you want to. RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 14:49, 13 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Yeeeaaahhh, right, you didn't ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 15:01, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Seriously... RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 15:02, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Sign You forgot to sign a comment... RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 11:17, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :Thank you, I'll fix that up right now --Blue.rellik 11:18, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Two-handed If you haven't noticed, a lot of the staff pages have Two-handed listed under their stats - same goes for Scythes, Bows, etc. already there, of my doing, etc. I don't think there's any standards saying you can't put it there as it is technically part of the staff stats so you needn't be so mean to those IPs :P Jennalee 09:18, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :Well I never noticed those myself until I looked at the edit by that IP. I personally would get rid of them myself because it's so bleedingly obvious that a scythe/staff/hammer and whatnot is two-handed. But meh, I'll just go and make myself some more enemies --Blue.rellik 09:22, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::If you want to do that, you'd prolly want a bot. I'd suggest Location -> Acquisition also since it just seems so much more right for items but meh. Jennalee 17:13, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :::I believe the reason we keep that is because in Guild Wars itself, under the item stats, it really does say "Two Handed" for daggers, hammer, etc. (T/ ) 16:12, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Well that's just redundant --Blue.rellik 00:46, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Hmm, rate-a-user isn't formatting properly and I'm not sure why Jennalee 09:19, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :Meh, I can't be bothered fixing it myself. Took me enough trouble to remove the comments for Entropy (all 3 minutes of it) Blue.rellik 09:22, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::Figured it out whee >.> Jennalee 17:15, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::Say what? :( (T/ ) 16:12, 21 December 2007 (UTC) OWNED take a look at this: http://www.encyclopediadramatica.com/Guild_Wars#Rule_41 ~ Abbadon321 15:44, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :Uhhhh yeah I already know about that. Look at my first archive, under LOL near the bottom. I find it hilarious as well Blue.rellik 03:06, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::/shoo >_< ~ Abbadon321 11:07, 1 January 2008 (UTC) What the hell is that place, anyway? It looks like a giant slambook on...well...everything. (T/ ) 01:51, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :Actually, I think that's precisely what it is. Might be wrong though --Shadowcrest 01:53, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::It's the giant wiki of fail ~ Abbadon321 09:28, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::It's a massive aggro magnet, most of the world's rage put into one website basically. Personally, I would have it nuked from orbit to be certain that'll it stay dead. Flechette 10:32, 24 January 2008 (UTC) re User:80.139.104.148 you marked this guy for banning for being an "ad spammer." user contributions are blank (as i've already deleted the single edit they made afaik). I removed the tag because a single edit isn't really a reason to ban someone. Their edit seems to be innocent. Let me know if there was something else I should have known about that IP that would have warrented a ban. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 13:40, 2 January 2008 (UTC)